Keyboard positioning apparatus are commonly used to support keyboards associated with computer terminals and the like. The positioning apparatus is typically mounted to a desk and includes a keyboard support tray which can be pulled out from underneath the desk.
Conventional positioning apparatus employ fasteners for attachment beneath the desk. The use of fasteners such as screws requires holes to be drilled, and limits the apparatus to certain support surfaces that can receive the fasteners. It generally precludes the use of glass desk tops, for example. In addition, the attachment procedure can be complicated and time-consuming, and requires the use of tools. It is also inconvenient to change the location of attachment for the apparatus, because the fasteners are not readily removable. Although clamps can be used in place of fasteners, they protrude under the desk with a substantial length and can block the movement of the keyboard on the support tray when it is slid under the desk.